Ben 10 Race for the MEGATRIX
Ben 10 Race for the MEGATRIX is the second game to the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. It is only being released to the Nintendo 3DS and is based on the episode Race For the MEGATRIX. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are chilling after [[Azmuth challenges them to figure out the secrets of the MEGATRIX. While fighting Vilgax, the Ultimatrix/MEGATRIX is struck and the team, along with Vilgax, are sucked into the MEGATRIX. Ben still has use of the Ulti/MEGA-trix. Villains take advantage of the glitch and hack themselves inside of the MEGATRIX. You must use Ben's Ultimatrix abilities, Gwen's mana abilities and Kevin's Osmosian abilities to complete the game. Gameplay Cutscene Ben, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Vilgax. Ben transformed. 'Fasttrack!' As Fasttrack he ran at Vilgax, attempting to crack him in the face. Vilgax felt nothing and Fasttrack was knocked onto his butt. 'XLR8 was never beaten onto his butt like Fasttrack is' Kevin taunted. 'Oh yeah?' Ben shouted back. 'XLR8!' He ran at Vilgax and knocked him onto the floor, then began kicking him in the face super fast. 'Hmm, I guess you are right' Ben said brightly. Vilgax lifted his head and shot laser eye beams at XLR8. Not noticing, XLR8 was flipped high into the sky. 'Uh oh!' he shouted. 'Ben!' Gwen and Kevin called. Ben transformed into Four Arms and dove down towards Vilgax. He began laying into Vilgax. Gwen and Kevin ran over to see what happened. Dust uncovered from Vilgax revealing him completely conscious and uninjured. He threw Ben into the ground. Gwen shot a mana arm around Vilgax and threw him into the sky. Kevin absorbed some metal from his badge and jumped into the sky, punching Vilgax into the ground. Ben became Eatle and charged at Vilgax who managed to shoot a laser eye blast at the Ultimatrix. There was a flash of bright green light that engulfed the four of them, then they disappeared. They all reappeared inside the MEGATRIX. Ben, who was now in his human form questioned what was going on. 'We're inside the MEGATRIX!' Gwen shouted. Vilgax got up and and quickly ran off. Level 1 (Ben) Using limited aliens Ben, Gwen and Kevin split up to talk to the aliens inside the MEGATRIX to figure out some stuff. Boss Level 1 Ghostfreak Ben meets with his alien Ghostfreak when it releases Zs'kayr. Ben must fight him as Heatblast before Zs'kayr retreats for later. Level 2 (Gwen) Cutscene Gwen is seen looking around with Kevin beside her. 'You search in that direction' Gwen says to Kevin. Kevin runs off as she spots a... Heatblast! Play After scaring Heatblast Gwen must chase it through the MEGATRIX to calm it down and instigate it. She can create her mana creatures and is also assisted by Water Hazard. Boss Level 2 Heatblast Gwen and Water Hazard finally catch Heatblast but he is going on a rampage and destroys Water Hazard. Gwen must defeat him before he can completely calm down and talk. Level 3 (Kevin) Travel through the MEGATRIX talking, and fighting, aliens to figure out what is going on. Boss Level 3 Humongousaur After Humongousaur confuses Kevin as a threat he begins to attack. Level 4 (All) Cutscene Ben, Gwen and Kevin bump into eachother and reveal everything that they know. Suddenly Vilgax jumps out from behind a rock and attacks the group. Boss Level 4 By changing through the three characters you must defeat Vilgax. Level 5 (Ben) Continue trying to find information, talk to Fasttrack. Boss Level 5 Fasttrack Fasttrack begins attacking Ben so he must use all of his alien abilities to stop him. Cutscene After defeating Fasttrack Zs'kayr phases out of his body. 'Zs'kayr? You were controlling Fasttrack?!' Ben shouted, enraged. He laughs evilly, then phases through a wall. Level 6 (Gwen) Continue trying to find information. Boss Level 6 Ghostfreak Battle and defeat the five Ghostfreaks. Cutscene Gwen shoots a final mana blast at the final Ghostfreak and they suddenly turn into other aliens; Terraspin, AmpFibian, Ripjaws, NRG and Terraspin. Level 7 (Kevin) Continue trying to find information. Boss Level 7 Ghostfreak Fight another gang of Ghostfreak clones. Cutscene The gang meet up and add up all the information. 'Okay, so we were sucked into the MEGATRIX while I was fighting Vilgax, now we got to get to the MEGATRIX core to escape before Vilgax absorbs every single DNA sample in the Codon Stream' Ben established. 'Or I could kill you three and beat him to it!' Zs'kayr shouted as he phased out of the ground. 'Zs'kayr!' the three shouted. Level 8 (All) Boss By using the three heroes, kill Zs'kayr! Level 9 (Ben) Find the MEGATRIX core before Vilgax. Boss Level 9 Vilgax Weaken Vilgax to the point where he must retreat. Level 10 (Gwen) Find the MEGATRIX core and meet with Ben and Kevin. Boss Level 10 Upchuck & Chromastone After being confronted by Upchuck and Chromastone they realise they want to eat your mana. Stop them before they eat you! Level 11 (Kevin) Find the MEGATRIX core and meet Gwen and Ben. Boss Level 11 Eatle Eatle confronts you and nothing you use is strong enough to penetrate is near-indestructible jaw. Get close enough to absorb his jaw and defeat him! Cut Scene The three run over to the MEGATRIX core at the same time. 'We made it!' Ben shouted. They got ready to jump into the core before Vilgax lunged at them. Ben quickly became Way Big. Level 12 Final Boss Battle Vilgax As Way Big defeat Vilgax. WARNING: You do not have to remain Way Big but cannot transform back into him after you transform. Cutscene Way Big (If you were another alien you become Way Big again) grabs Vilgax and lays into him before throwing Vilgax into the air. The three jump through the MEGATRIX core. In the real world Way Big reaches up into the sky as Vilgax falls from space. He slams Vilgax into the ground. Credits Made by: ET. Everything done by: ET. FIN Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth Playable Character *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Vilgax *Zs'kayr Aliens *Fasttrack *XLR8 *Eatle Playable Aliens *Rath *Eatle *Upchuck *Humungousaur *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Wildvine *Cannonbolt *Ditto *Echo Echo *Heatblast *Ghostfreak *Articguana *AmpFibian *Water Hazard *NRG *Terraspin *Armodrillo *Ripjaws *Spitter *Buzzshock *Way Big (Final Battle Only) Cheat Codes *L + R = Ultimate Form (Only for Rath, Humongousaur, Cannonbolt and Echo Echo) Abilities used by Kevin *Taedenite *Rock *Concrete *Water *Mud *Wood *Fire *Sand *Leaf *Eatle's Jaw (Level 11 Only) Creatures made by Gwen *Elephant *Tetramand *Vulpimancer *Tyranosaurus Rex Trivia *This game is not exactly the same as Race For the MEGATRIX, it is just based on it. Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Video Games Category:ET